The present invention is directed toward a training device for children and, more particularly, to such a device for teaching children hand-eye coordination.
Amusement devices are known which utilize a number of passageways situated in a housing through which a ball may travel. In such devices, a ball is typically dropped through an opening in the housing and into one end of a passageway. The ball travels through the passageway and comes out the opposite end thereof. Examples of such amusement games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,805, 3,406,971 and 3,696,549. None of the devices disclosed in these patents could be used to develop a child's hand-eye coordination beyond a minimal level. This is because the child can see which passageway the ball is going to travel through and, therefore, can readily ascertain the opening from which the ball will exit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,938 discloses an exercising device that includes a generally rectangular chute-like cabinet that has an open top end and an opening adjacent the base thereof. The cabinet includes a deflecting means positioned near the opening in the base. In use, a ball dropped through the open top end falls through the chute-like cabinet. The ball then encounters the deflecting means which causes the ball to be rapidly propelled from the opening in the cabinet. Such a device would not be useful in trying to increase a small child's hand-eye coordination since the deflecting means causes the ball to be projected outwardly from the cabinet at a rate that is far too fast for a small child to be expected to react.